


The one who loved her most

by Alfer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied sexy times, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Character gets their hair stroked & gets other kind gentle touches & cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Villanelle really likes having her hair played with.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	The one who loved her most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



Snow fell heavily against the wooden beams of the cabin, the howling wind outside making it seem like the world was about to come down on their heads. Not that Eve could find it in herself to care. Not with a sated Villanelle lazily resting between her legs, with her head on Eve’s stomach, the room just short of balmy thanks to the fireplace they had lit earlier.

The bedsheets had fallen to the floor during their earlier activities, joining their discarded clothes. Villanelle’s hands traced patterns on Eve’s skin, up her sides to her breasts and back down to her hips. Eve was almost sure some of them were letters in another alphabet, maybe greek or cyrilic. She had lost count of how many languages she’d heard Villanelle speak fluently. The blonde knew what her voice did to Eve and never hesitated to show off.

The thought made Eve smile, holding back a snort. It wouldn’t do to break the quiet of the moment. The last few weeks had been… eventful, to say the least, and they both needed to just exist with each other for a little while.

_ Hmm, I made a mess of her hair. I think she likes when I pull on it, but it’s all tangled up now. _

Careful not to tug, Eve began running her hands through Villanelle’s blonde mane, enjoying how the silky locks felt against her fingers.

Villanelle breathed deeply, placed a kiss above Eve’s navel, and pushed her head against Eve’s hand like a cat might. Eve caressed the back of the blonde’s neck with one hand, while continuing to untangle her hair with the other.

Eve had learned many things about Villanelle in the year following their dramatic stand-off on the bridge. One thing in particular had surprised her, even though it was a very small detail in the assassin’s busy life. She knew Villanelle loved Eve’s hair, that wasn’t a secret at all, and she did take any opportunity to touch it. But Eve had no idea the blonde liked having her own hair played with as much as she did.

Well, she enjoyed it when it was Eve’s touch, at least. It had not escaped Eve’s notice that Villanelle seemed to avoid touching other people completely, unless she was playing a role or touch was necessary to lure someone in.

What had happened to make it so unbearable to her? Eve wasn’t a hugger by any means, but she didn’t flinch quite as much as Villanelle whenever someone touched her arm or otherwise grazed her.

The contrast to how she behaved with Eve was like light and day.

The first time they held hands -  _ God, I sound like a damn middle-schooler -  _ for instance. Eve had, without looking at Villanelle, grabbed her fingers with her own as they walked towards Villanelle’s safehouse. The blonde had smiled, Eve noticed it from the corner of her eye, and immediately laced their fingers together. She did not let go until they arrived at her apartment.

She often had an arm around Eve’s shoulders or waist, whether they were outside or alone together. And she liked hugs,  _ a lot,  _ even if she never quite admitted it. Overall, if they were not doing something that demanded full attention, Villanelle was touching Eve in some way.

Not that Eve was averse to it, not at all. She liked Villanelle’s touch a lot too, loved it even. And she liked being the one Villanelle sought comfort from. It made her feel special.

Which was very silly, because one would think being pursued by a woman ten years younger, with the body of a greek goddess and a talent for murder with no equal would be enough to make anyone feel unique, to say the least. Probably also highly alarmed, but Eve had made her peace with her lack of self-preservation instincts some time ago.

“Thank you, Eve.”

Villanelle murmured, breaking Eve out of her own thoughts. She had been stroking Villanelle’s now somewhat presentable hair for some time, she realized, the blonde making that little pleased sound in every exhale she only made in moments like this one.

“Well, I made that mess, I should fix it too.”

With a chuckle, Villanelle moved. She got off of Eve, instead laying by her side, turned towards Eve.

The movement had Eve taking her hands back, only to hold onto Villanelle’s back, tracing her own indecipherable signs into pale skin. One hand descended to press light fingers against the scar Eve had caused, a lifetime ago.

Villanelle pressed their foreheads together, a small smile curving her lips.

“You did, and you should. But you know what I mean.”

Eve moved closer, trailing soft kisses along Villanelle’s collarbones. She hummed, nosing Villanelle’s neck.

The blonde wrapped an arm around Eve’s waist,  _ of course _ , and closed her eyes, finally relaxing enough to doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I love the idea of touch-starved characters getting the cuddles they deserve, that was a great set of tags!
> 
> And I find it fascinating how Villanelle seems to be both touch-averse and starved at the same time, a human contradiction if ever there was one.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it!


End file.
